Disaster (title to be replaced next time)
by NaNoAngle
Summary: His world is falling and yet, he's still sticking with the one who caused it. Sucky summary, yeah... WakaYuzu for the win!


A Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun fanfic. WakaYuzu for the win! Sorry for the lame title!

Friday :3

As I stared out the classroom window from my seat, I noticed that there was a ruckus outside the courtyard. Oh boy, not again, I thought. It's Seo-senpai and the other teachers. She's always been such a troublemaker, running around causing everyone chaos. But sometimes, I'd like to think that she's got a good side. Even if she's too blunt or too dense to know what it is, I know there must be one. Otherwise I wouldn't li—What the heck did I just say? What the heck has happened?! Did I almost say that I liked Seo-senpai? "Wakamatsu! Pay attention in class!" ,the teacher yelled while he hit me hard with his student record. "Sorry, sir.". Then, we all turned to the window. "Seo! Stop breaking the flower pots!", one of our PE teachers yelled. "You'll never catch me!" ,she said with a smile. "Seo-senpai's sure got a lot of energy on her hands." ,one of my classmates mumbled. "Yeah. Too bad she's not girlfriend material.", said another. She's not that bad. They sure are harsh. "Well, I've finished the discussion. Let's call it a day, class.". Everyone stood and bustled around. I stayed in my seat for a little while until someone called. "Yo, Waka!", Seo-senpai yelled. "Oh, senpai.", I replied in a flat tone. "You wanna come with? They say there's limited edition chocolate bread at the cafeteria! We gotta get some!", she said with so much glee. "But I—". She cut me off and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the school store all for a long loaf of chocolate bread. I don't know why I do this but I never seem to complain. Geez, I should really pull myself together. I can't have Seo-senpai be the boss forever!

"Mmm! It's so delicious! Here, take the other half, Waka.", she said with her mouth full. How cute. Wait what?! "Oh, thanks senpai. Who knew it'd be this much?", I said as I took a bite out of my share. "Well, our battle was worth it! Well, thanks for coming with me, anyways.", she said with a smile. "You're welcome. By the way, senior, did you get into trouble with the teachers again?", I asked her. "Aw, geez. They never seem to leave me alone. Just because I was late for class doesn't mean I have to receive extreme punishment like cleaning the school yard. It sucks.", she grumbled, wolfing down the last bit of the chocolate bread. "Well, you should come to school earlier. That way, everyone would leave you alone, at least for once, they would. ", I suggested. "Well, I love having adventures as I head to school. I take a lotta detours you know?",she said as she stood to fix her skirt. "Well, just make them quick at least.", I told her as I got up and fixed myself. "Thanks for the concern Waka. Anyways, it's no big deal if I'm always late. Adventure waits for no one, right?", she said, smiling like a little girl. All I did was nod in agreement. I was too distracted by her smile to say anything else. Why does this happen? It's so weird it scares me. "Well, see you after class!", she said as she waved goodbye. I waved back and headed back. Besides, there was a test in Chemistry this noon.

"Wakamatsu!", Seo-senpai called as I headed out of my class. "Hey, senpai…", I greeted her with a frown on my face. "What's with the sad face? You fail or something?", she asked. Is she psychic? Or is she stalking me? "I-I did… Chemistry is so hard.", I said, straightening out my expression. It would be rude if I kept being gloomy around Seo-senpai. Wait, why am I thinking about that? It doesn't matter what she thinks, does it? Speaking of which, it's occurred to me that I'm very unfamiliar with Seo-senpai's mindset. What in her mind, exactly? Well, her interests, hobbies and whatnot. The only two reasons I have to explain her current status is : **a)** Either she's very sensitive about stuff or **b)** she's just so weird she's hard to get. But maybe she isn't. Oh, what am I thinking? Seo-senpai's probably got better stuff to do than to hang around me all day! And why am I talking about stuff like this?! Argh… This is so annoying!

"Say, Wakamatsu, you sick or something? You've been murmuring to yourself the whole while!", she said as she hit me on the head. "W-Was I really?", I asked. "Yes. You were talking 'bout me or something. I don't know. But if you've got something to say, spit it out. Don't be a little baby!". There she goes again. Going on with her silly little comments. I don't know why I just ignore them. They're annoying, that's for sure. But for some reason, I don't seem to mind. "S-Sorry about that. Anyways, please don't be so rash with the other guys in the basketball team! Everyone's starting to get scared of you." ,I told her as I stopped by a vending machine on the way back to the main school building. "Well, it's their fault for not facing me head on, just because I've got these.", she said, pointing to her chest. God, why does she do this? It's really awkward, you know! "S-Senpai… I think you should be more cautious of your actions, that's all I'm saying.", I sighed, handing her the can of iced coffee I got. "Alright, alright. If you're that concerned. Well, thanks for the treat! Gotta go!", she said as she dashed off. "Wait, where to?", I asked as she stopped on her tracks.. "Club activities, silly. See ya!".Oh yeah, she's in the glee Club isn't she? Does she know about Lorelei perhaps? Or is she Lorelei? Nah… That's impossible. It can't be. An ill-mannered girl like her couldn't be! Or could she?

I quietly followed her to the club room and as expected, almost nobody was around. Now I can finally hear Seo-senpai's voice! She took a tape out of one of the boxes lying around in the club room and put it on the recorder. I'm sweating like crazy… I'm so nervous. And yet I'm excited at the same time! I must be going insane. She turned the thing on! Oh, damn this… She's singing..! "Hey Wakamatsu.", a voice came from behind. It was actually Mikoshiba-senpai. "Oh, hey senpai! W-What brings you here?", I asked nervously. God, I looked like a stalker! "I was just gonna listen to Yuzuki for a bit. I've been feeling a bit down lately.", he said. "Is she that good a singer?", I asked,curious of what Mikoshiba-senpai would say about her. "You mean you don't know? Well, it's best to discover for yourself. Well then, I'll be going!", he chimed. He suddenly perked up. I wonder what his deal was? As I strain my ear to the door, I listened carefully. As she started the song, I felt a familiar vibe from this piece. It seemed so familiar. I've heard it somewhere before but I don't know where. Wait… Isn't this? It can't be. She's Lorelei?! That rowdy senior of mine is THE Lorelei who's been lulling me to sleep every night!?

THUD! I groaned in pain when Seo-senpai suddenly opened the door I was leaning on. "Hey Waka. What're you doing out here?", she asked as she opened the door. "Umm… I just wanted to hear you practice that's all, hehe…", I answered nervously. "Ah, I see. Well, do you remember tomorrow?", she asked, collecting her belongings and shoving them Into her bag. "Oh, tomorrow… The movies again, right?". She handed me the ticket and patted me on the shoulder. "Don't forget tomorrow, okay?", she said with a seemingly sad tone. "O-Okay, sure…", my voice trailed off as she left. What was wrong with me? Why the hell am I thinking about these little things whenever Seo-senpai's around? Am I going mad? What the heck am I doing? Am I blinded by the truth? In what way? Why is she always haunting me in my thoughts? Do I really feel this way every time? Ugh… Too many questions. Too many, I say! What the hell am I gonna do? If she knew, I'd be embarrassed to face anyone ever again, especially her. Seo-senpai… Will she accept my feelings? Agh… Why would I even consider that? This has got to be one of the worst days I've ever had...

Author's Note: Wheeeeee! Little Waka's gonna confess! What's Yuzuki gonna do about this? Does she even know? I'm so ecstatic about writing this! I ship these two idiots hard, man! Well, it's been so long since I posted so bear with my little flaws. R and R guys! See ya!

Sincerely,

NaNo_Angle


End file.
